Typically, a solenoid has been known, which is configured to use magnetic action in energization of a coil to drive a plunger (a core) in an axial direction. Such a solenoid includes a shaft attached to the plunger, and bearings supporting both end portions of the plunger (see, for example, Patent Citation 1).